Andrade Cien Almas
Manuel Alfonso Andrade Oropeza é um wrestler profissional mexicano atualmente em contrato com a WWE, onde se apresenta na divisão do Smackdown sob o ring name Andrade "Cien" Almas, ou simplesmente Andrade. Ele é um ex-NXT Champion. Anteriormente, ele lutou pela promoção mexicana Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) de 2007 até 2015, sob o ring name La Sombra. Ele fez sua estréia wrestling profissional um mês antes de seu aniversário de 14 anos e trabalhou inicialmente como Brillante Jr. Em 2007, ele começou a trabalhar para CMLL como La Sombra e foi recebido com sucesso no ringue quando ele ganhou o Torneo Gran Alternativa em 2007, o CMLL Universal Championship em 2011 e em um ponto ele foi triplo campeão; detendo o Mexican National Trios Championship, NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship e o CMLL World Tag Team Championship ao mesmo tempo. Ele também fez aparições para New Japan Pro Wrestling, onde ele é um ex-IWGP Intercontinental Champion ainda sob o ring name La Sombra, Andrade foi um dos membros fundadores da stable Los Ingobernables, e ganhou as máscaras de El Felino, Olímpico e Volador Jr., derrotando-os em lutas de Lucha de Apuestas antes de perder sua própria máscara para Atlantis. Vida e Carreira Infância e inicio de carreira Oropeza nasceu em 3 de novembro de 1989, em Gómez Palacio, Durango, no México, filho de Jose Andrade Salas, que é mais conhecido como Brillante. Ele se tornou parte da terceira geração da família Andrade a competir na lucha libre. Seu avô, José Andrade, lutou sob o nome de "El Moro", seu pai trabalha como Brillante, seus tios lutam ou lutam sob os nomes Diamante / Moro III (Sergio Andrade), Zafiro / Pentagoncito (nome real não revelado), Kevin (Juan Andrade), Espanto Jr. / Pentágono (Jesus Andrade), Espiritu Magico (Juan Andrade) e um de seus primos trabalha como o atual Espanto Jr. (nome real não revelado). Devido à natureza secreta da lucha libre, onde os nomes reais dos lutadores mascarados geralmente não são revelados, é possível que alguns dos irmãos ou primos de Andrade também sejam lutadores profissionais como seu pai, tios e avô estarem sempre envolvidos em promoção de eventos locais de lucha libre e a escola em Durango, Andrade começou a treinar para uma carreira profissional desde tenra idade, inicialmente por brincar com seu pai e tios, mas depois começou a treinar seriamente para uma carreira no ringue de wrestling. Ele fez sua estreia no wrestling profissional em 3 de outubro de 2003, um mês antes do seu aniversário de 14 anos, mas somente depois que seu pai assinou uma dispensa para a comissão local de boxe e luta livre lhe conceder uma licença. Ele começou a trabalhar sob o ring name de Brillante Jr. em homenagem a seu pai. Trabalhando para a promoção de wrestling de sua família, Andrade usou o nome "Brillante Jr." de 2003 até o início de 2007. Durante esse período, ele se envolveu em uma rivalidade de enredo com seu tio, que lutou como "Zafio", levando a sua primeira Lucha de Apuestas. Ao derrotar Zafiro, ele ganhou seu primeiro combate em main events, forçando Zafiro a ter seu cabelo raspado após o combate por tradições de lucha libre. Mais tarde, ele ganhou outra partida de Lucha de Apuestas , forçando Camorra a desmascarar no meio do ringue e revelar seu verdadeiro nome. Durante este período de tempo Andrade também competiu sob as gimmicks Guerrero Azteca, e "Rey Azteca" na ocasião. Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre Técnico (2007-2014) Em 2007, assinou contrato com a promoção Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre e começou a treinar com o treinador-chefe da CMLL, El Satánico. Ele fez sua estréia no ringue em 27 de fevereiro, trabalhando como "Brillante", assim como seu pai. Em junho, a CMLL mudou seu nome, rebatizando-o de La Sombra. A CMLL anteriormente tinha outras pessoas trabalhando sob o nome "La Sombra" nas décadas de 1980 e 1990; A CMLL não p promoveu como a mais recente La Sombra como tendo qualquer relação com as encarnações anteriores, embora mais tarde tenha sido sutilmente reconhecido que a relação foi reconhecida quando La Sombra começou a lutar em uma versão preta e prateada da máscara de seu pai. La Sombra rapidamente subiu nas divisões da CMLL nos meses após sua estréia. O primeiro sinal da empresa depositando fé nele veio quando os promotores lhe colocado para trabalhar ao lado da estrela máxima da promoção, Místico, para o seu torneio anual Torneo Gran Alternativa, um torneio de duplas onde um novato e um veterano se juntam para competir. La Sombra e Místico derrotaram Heavy Metal e Super Nova na primeira rodada, Dr. Wagner Jr. e Mascara Purpura na semifinal e a equipe de Último Guerrero e Euforia nas finais para ganhar o Tornero Gran Alternativa 2007. No mês seguinte, La Sombra se uniu a El Sagrado e Volador Jr. para derrotar Mr. Águila, Damián 666, e Halloween, coletivamente conhecidos como Los Perros del Mal , para conquistarem o Mexican National Trios Championship. Em 27 de novembro de 2007, La Sombra adicionou o NWA World Welterweight Championship ao seu currículo quando derrotou Hajime Ohara para ganhar o título; Sua vitória fez dele o wrestler mais jovem a deter o título, vencendo-o aos 18 anos de idade. Ao longo de 2008, La Sombra estava ocupado defendendo os dois títulos em várias ocasiões. Em 16 de janeiro de 2009, La Sombra se tornou um campeão triplo, ao se unir a Volador Jr. para derrotar Averno e Mephisto, conquistando o CMLL World Tag Team Championship. O tempo de La Sombra como triplo campeão durou pouco mais de duas semanas, até 3 de fevereiro, quando Sangre Azteca, Black Warrior, e Dragón Rojo Jr., conhecidos coletivamente como Poder Mexica, derrotaram La Sombra, Volador, e Sagrado para vencer o Mexican National Trios Championship. Em 27 de maio de 2009, La Sombra perdeu o NWA World Welterweight Championship para Mephisto. No início de 2010 La Sombra começou uma feud com El Felino. A rivalidade começou em 2 de fevereiro de 2010, durante uma 2 out of 3 Falls Match entre El Felino e La Sombra; quando estavam empatados com uma queda cada, Puma King, filho de El Felino, apareceu vestindo uma roupa e máscara de El Felino, distraindo tanto o árbitro e La Sombra, ganhando tempo suficiente para El Felino utilizar um golpe baixo em La Sombra para vencer o combate. Os dois se reencontraram uma Lighting Match (um combate simples de uma queda com limite de 10 minutos) no CMLL Super Viernes show em 19 de fevereiro. Mais uma vez, Puma King tentou ajudar seu pai, mas desta vez o árbitro desqualificou El Felino pela transgressão. La Sombra e El Felino continuaram a rivalizar, ambos interferindo em um combate entre Volador Jr. e Místico. O desenrolar levou Místico, Volador Jr, La Sombra e El Felino a marcarem uma Four-Way Match da Lucha de Apuestas como o main event do Homenaje a Dos Leyendas em 2010. La Sombra foi o primeiro homem a ser pinnado e El Felino foi o segundo, forçando os dois a competir com suas máscaras em jogo. La Sombra derrotou El Felino, forçando-o a desmascarar e revelar seu nome verdadeiro. Em 14 de maio de 2010, a La Sombra juntou-se a Máscara Dorada e La Máscara para derrotar os então CMLL World Trios Champions, La Ola Amarilla em uma non-title no qual eles ganharam uma chance pelo título na semana seguinte. Uma semana depois, o trio derrotou Ola Amarilla novamente, terminando o reinado do trio japonês após apenas duas semanas. Em 12 de julho de 2010, no Promociones Gutiérrez 1st Anniversary Show, La Sombra participou de um combate onde 10 homens colocaram suas máscaras em jogo em um combate que contou com cinco pareja incríveis, com o time perdedor sendo forçado a lutar um com o outro com sua máscaras em jogo. Seu companheiro de combate foi Histeria, enfrentando as equipes de: Atlantis e Olímpico, Místico e El Oriental, El Alebrije e Volador Jr., Último Guerrero e Averno. La Sombra e Histeria foram o primeiro time a se salvar do combate e manter suas máscaras. Enquanto La Sombra tinha viajado ao Japão para participar do torneio Best of the Super Juniors em 2010, Volador Jr. começou a mostrar sinais de insatisfação, mas quando La Sombra retornou ao México, os dois voltaram a combater lado a lado sem nenhum sinal de problemas entre os dois. Sombra e Volador Jr. perderam o CMLL World Tag Team Championship para a equipe Los Invasores composta por Mr. Águila e Héctor Garza em 23 de julho de 2010, novamente sem qualquer sinal de dissensão entre os dois. Durante um show posterior, Volador Jr. finalmente se revoltou contra seu amigo quando ele atacou La Sombra e rasgou sua máscara, provocando uma briga entre os dois parceiros de longa data. La Sombra entrou no Universal Championship tournament de 2010 e se classificou para as finais quando venceu o "Block A" em 30 de julho de 2010 no Super Viernes, derrotando Mephisto, El Texano Jr. e Último Guerrero. Na final, Jushin Thunder Liger, com a ajuda de Okumura no ringue, derrotou La Sombra para conquistar o troféu do torneio. As questões não resolvidas entre La Sombra e Volador Jr, bem como os assuntos entre La Sombra e Liger, levaram os três wrestlers a serem agendados no evento principal do CMLL 77th Anniversary Show, uma 14-man steel cage Lucha de Apuestas, mask vs. mask match. O combate chegou onde Olímpico e La Sombra depois que os outros 12 homens escaparam da jaula; La Sombra foi derrotado por Olímpico forçando-o a remover sua máscara. Em 13 de março de 2011, La Sombra derrotou Mephisto para ganhar o NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship. Em 15 de julho, La Generación Dorada perdeu o CMLL World Trios Championship para Los Hijos del Averno (Averno, Ephesto e Mephisto). Em 2 de setembro, La Sombra participou do torneio anual de campeões da CMLL, o Universal Championship tournament. Depois de derrotar os Mexican National Trios Champions, Ángel de Oro e Diamante em seus dois primeiros combates, La Sombra derotou o NWA World Historic Light Heavyweight Champion, Rey Bucanero nas finais do seu bloco para avançar para as finais do torneio. Em 16 de setembro, La Sombra derrotou Averno para se tornar o Universal Champion de 2011. Em 13 de fevereiro de 2012, La Sombra perdeu o NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship para Negro Casas, terminando seu reinado em 337 dias. Em 28 de novembro de 2012, La Sombra ganhou a categoria avançada no concurso anual de fisiculturismo da CMLL. Em 14 de dezembro, La Sombra derrotou Tama Tonga para vencer o La Copa Junior Tournament de 2012, no main event do PPV Sin Piedad da CMLL . Em 15 de fevereiro de 2013, La Sombra derrotou Volador Jr. para vencer o torneio Reyes del Aire. Após o confronto pelo troféu conta Volador Jr. e La Sombra e o mesmo se uniram para o torneio o Torneo Nacional de Parejas Increibles de 2013, o mesmo torneio que em 2010 foi o estopim para Volador Jr. se revoltar contra La Sombra. Os ex-amigos e agora rivais colocaram suas questões de lado para focarem no torneio, derrotando as equipes de Guerrero Maya Jr. e Negro Casas, La Máscara e Averno, e Shocker e Niebla para se classificar para as finais do torneio. Em 15 de março, no evento Homenaje a Dos Leyendas, Volador Jr. e La Sombra derrotaram Altantis e Último Guerrero para conquistarem o Torneo Nacional de Parejas Increibles. A trégua entre La Sombra e Volador Jr. que permitiu que eles ganhassem o torneio de duplas só durou até a próxima vez que os dois rivais estavam no mesmo ringue. Em 17 de fevereiro de 2013, La Sombra se uniu a Marco Corleone e Místico II contra Volador Jr, Euforia e Último Guerrero. Durante o combate Volador Jr. atacou tanto La Sombra quanto o árbitro, causando uma desqualificação antes de deixar o ringue e seus parceiros confusos para trás. Em 13 de setembro no CMLL's 80th Anniversary Show, La Sombra e Volador Jr. derrotaram Atlantis e Último Guerrero em uma Relevos Suicidas match, assim, avançaram contra um Mask vs. Mask Lucha de Apuestas. No final, La Sombra foi vitorioso, forçando seu adversário a desmascarar. Los Ingobernables :Ver também: Los Ingobernables O Main event do 80th Anniversary show não foi bem recebido pelos fãs, pois esperavam um combate entre Atlantis e Último Guerrero, gritando "fraude" durante o evento principal. Após a partida, os fãs começaram a apoiar Volador Jr, dando a ele o suporte que fez com que a CMLL o resolvesse fazer um face turn nele. Por outro lado, os fãs começaram a vaiar e perturbar La Sombra, que ainda era face, levando a uma mudança na forma como a La Sombra foi visto e apresentada pela CMLL. La Sombra formou uma parceria com Rush e efetivamente começou a trabalhar como heel, embora os dois se recusassem a se reconhecer como tal, em vez disso se referissem a si mesmos como "um tipo diferente de bom rapaz". Em 6 de junho, La Sombra derrotou Volador Jr. com a ajuda de Rush e La Máscara para ganhar o NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship em um combate, onde o Historic Middleweight Championship de La Sombra também estava em jogo. O trio de Sombra, Rush e La Máscara acabou sendo chamado de Los Ingobernables. Em 1º de agosto no El Juicio Final, La Sombra perdeu o NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship de volta para Volador Jr. Mais tarde em agosto, La Sombra chegou às finais do Universal Championship tournament de 2014, antes de perder para Último Guerrero. Em 1 de maio de 2015, La Sombra venceu o Reyes del Aire tournament de 2015. Em 21 de julho, La Sombra e Rush estiveram envolvidos em um incidente em Guadalajara, onde eles atacaram os fãs que estavam jogando cerveja neles durante um combate. No dia seguinte, a Comissão de Boxe e Wrestling de Jalisco suspendeu os dois de lutarem no estado por três meses. Enquanto a comissão apenas os suspendeu do wrestling em Jalisco, CMLL decidiu remover ambos La Sombra e Rush da escalação seu show no Super Viernes que aconteceria três dias depois. CMLL não ofereceu uma explicação oficial para a mudança. Durante o verão de 2015, os Los Ingobernables começaram a lutar contra equipes de faces, em vez de geralmente enfrentarem heels como tinham sido até esse ponto. Em agosto de 2015, Los Ingobernables se viram enfrentando a Atlantis em várias ocasiões, muitas vezes com La Sombra fazendo de tudo para atacar Atlantis, rasgando a máscara do mesmo durante as partidas para mostrar seu desdém pelo veterano. Em 31 de agosto, La Sombra perdeu o NWA World Historic Middleweight Championship para Último Guerrero, terminando seu reinado de dois anos e meio. No evento principal do CMLL 82nd Anniversary Show em 18 de setembro de 2015, La Sombra, que se sagrou vencedor do combate no main event do do 80th Anniversary Show, colocou sua máscara em jogo contra Atlantis. Atlantis ganhou a Luta de Apuestas e, como resultado, La Sombra foi forçado a desmascarar e revelar seu nome verdadeiro. No início de novembro, La Sombra e Rush começaram a ter problemas uns com os outros, o que levou a um combate entre os dois em 13 de novembro, onde Rush foi vitorioso. Após a partida, que acabou sendo a final de La Sombra com a CMLL, os dois membros fundadores do Los Ingobernables fizeram as pazes um com o outro. New Japan Pro Wrestling Em 2010, La Sombra foi escolhida para ser a representante da CMLL no torneio de Melhor do Super Juniors XVII (BOSJ) do New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW) que aconteceu de 30 de maio a 16 de junho de 2010, no Japão. O torneio marcou a primeira vez que a La Sombra fez uma turnê pelo Japão. 58 Em 30 de maio de 2010 La Sombra lutou sua primeira partida no torneio, derrotando Tiger Mask . 59 No último dia do torneio, ele derrotou o inovador de wrestling júnior dos pesos pesados, Jyushin Thunder Liger. Com apenas três vitórias no torneio e um total de seis pontos, ele não avançou para as semifinais. 60Em novembro de 2010, La Sombra e Máscara Dorada participaram da Super J Tag League de cinco dias do New Japan. Depois de vencer dois dos seus quatro jogos na fase de grupos, La Sombra e Dorada terminaram em terceiro no seu bloco, perdendo as finais do torneio La Sombra e Dorada retornaram ao Novo Japão em 4 de janeiro de 2011, no Wrestle Kingdom V no Tokyo Dome , onde derrotaram Jyushin Thunder Liger e Héctor Garza em uma partida de tag team, quando Sombra derrotou Liger. Como resultado de sua vitória, ele foi concedido um jogo para o CMLL World Championship de Liger no processo. 62 63 La Sombra recebeu sua partida para o campeonato em 22 de janeiro de 2011, no Fantastica Mania 2011 , mas perdeu para Liger. 64 La Sombra retornou ao NJPW em agosto de 2011 para participar do 20111 G1 Climax . La Sombra começou o torneio ganhando vitórias sobre Wataru Inoue e seu colega CMLL Strong Man, mas depois perdeu as sete partidas restantes no torneio, terminando em oitavo entre os dez lutadores de seu bloco. 65 66 67 La Sombra retornou ao Japão em janeiro de 2012 para participar dos eventos Fantastica Mania 2012 . No evento principal da segunda noite da turnê, La Sombra defendeu com sucesso o Campeonato Mundial de Peso Meio-Médio da NWA contra Volador Jr. 68 La Sombra retornou ao Novo Japão em abril de 2012 para participar da New Japan Cup de 2012 . Depois de derrotar Yoshi-Hashi em sua primeira rodada, ele foi eliminado do torneio na segunda rodada por Hirooki Goto . 69 70 Em janeiro de 2013, a La Sombra participou do evento Fantastica Mania 2013 de três dias . Durante a segunda noite da turnê, La Sombra desafiou sem sucesso Nakamura para o Intercontinental Championship da IWGP . 71 Durante a terceira e última noite, La Sombra derrotou Dragón Rojo Jr. para ganhar o NWA World Historic Middleweight Championship. 72 73 Em 31 de maio de 2013, La Sombra derrotou Nakamura em uma revanche na Cidade do México para ganhar o IWGP Intercontinental Champion, tornando-se o primeiro mexicano a realizar esse campeonato. 74 74 75 76 Em 20 de julho, ele perdeu o Campeonato Intercontinental da IWGP de volta a Nakamura durante uma turnê pelo Japão. 77De 23 de novembro a 6 de dezembro, La Sombra participou da Liga Mundial de 2013 , onde ele e Tetsuya Naito terminaram com um recorde de três vitórias e três derrotas, deixando de avançar para as semifinais. 78 79 Em janeiro de 2014, La Sombra participou da turnê de cinco dias do Fantastica Mania 2014 . 80 La Sombra retornou ao Novo Japão em novembro para participar da 2014 World Tag League , em parceria com Tetsuya Naito mais uma vez. 81 A equipe terminou no meio do seu campo com quatro vitórias e três derrotas. 82 Em janeiro de 2015, La Sombra retornou ao Japão para participar da Fantastica Mania 2015.tour, durante o qual ele feudei com Máscara Dorada, culminando em um jogo de singles entre os dois em 19 de janeiro, onde La Sombra foi vitorioso. WWE NXT (2015-2018) Em 19 de novembro de 2015, Oropeza assinou um contrato de desenvolvimento com a WWE . 84 Mais tarde, ele reportou ao WWE Performance Center para começar sua carreira na WWE, focando inicialmente em melhorar suas habilidades na língua inglesa com a ajuda de Sarah Stock , uma treinadora da WWE que trabalhou para a CMLL por quase uma década. 85 Ele fez sua estréia no ringue da WWE em um show da NXT em Tampa, Flórida, em 8 de janeiro de 2016, lutando sob o nome "Manny Andrade" e derrotando Riddick Moss . 5 Ele fez sua TakeOver NXT estreia no NXT TakeOver: Dallas em 1 de Abril, onde derrotaramChristopher Girard durante um jogo escuro . 86 No mês seguinte, Oropeza recebeu o novo nome de anel Andrade "Cien" Almas. 87 88 No NXT TakeOver: The End em 8 de junho, Almas derrotou Tye Dillinger . 89 No NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn II em 20 de agosto, Almas foi derrotado pelo estreante Bobby Roode . 90 No episódio de 5 de outubro de NXT , depois de perder para o Revival na primeira rodada do Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic , Almas tirou suas frustrações atacando seu parceiro de equipe de tag Cedric Alexander e girando calcanhar no processo. 91Ao derrotar No Way Jose no episódio de 14 de dezembro do NXT , Almas se classificou para uma partida fatal de quatro jogadores para determinar um novo candidato número um ao NXT Championship, mas foi eliminado por Roderick Strong . 92 93 No NXT TakeOver: San Antonio em 28 de janeiro de 2017, Almas foi derrotado por Roderick Strong. No episódio de 19 de julho do NXT , Almas apareceu com uma mulher não identificada e atacou Cezar Bononi antes de ameaçar No Way Jose, embora Almas tenha fugido quando José correu de volta para o ringue. 95 Depois de estar ausente da competição no ringue, Almas retornou sendo acompanhado pela mulher que acabou por ser sua nova gerente Zelina Vega , derrotando José no episódio de 9 de agosto de NXT e pacting uma partida no NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III contra Johnny Gargano em 19 de agosto 96, que Almas ganhou. 97 Almas retornou no episódio de 11 de outubro de NXT, onde ele mais uma vez derrotou Gargano. 98 Em 1 de novembro no episódio de NXT , Almas assinou um contrato onde ele fez um jogo contra Drew McIntyre para o seu NXT Championship , antes de atacá-lo mais tarde naquela noite. 99 Em 18 de novembro no NXT TakeOver: WarGames , Almas derrotou McIntyre para se tornar o novo NXT Champion. 100 Em 27 de janeiro de 2018, no NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia , Almas defendeu com sucesso o título contra Johnny Gargano. 101 jogo Almas' com Gargano no TakeOver: Philadelphia foi altamente aclamado, ganhando cinco estrelas do Wrestling Observer Boletim jornalista Dave Meltzer , tornando-o o primeiro jogo na história NXT para receber uma classificação de cinco estrelas. 102 Em 28 de janeiro, no Royal Rumble , Almas fez sua primeira aparição como um participante surpresa no número 7 durante a partida Royal Rumble , na qual ele eliminou Kofi Kingston antes de ser eliminado por Randy Orton . 103Em 3 de fevereiro, durante um evento ao vivo do NXT , Almas se juntou a Zelina Vega em sua primeira partida como parte da companhia, na qual eles foram derrotados por Johnny Gargano e Candice LeRae . 104 No episódio de 21 de fevereiro do NXT , Almas manteve o título contra Gargano após a interferência de Tommaso Ciampa . 105 No NXT TakeOver: New Orleans em 7 de abril, Almas perdeu o NXT Championship para Aleister Black , terminando seu reinado em 140 dias. No episódio de 18 de abril do NXT , Almas acompanhou Zelina Vega durante sua primeira partida televisionada contra Candice LeRae, na qual ela foi derrotada e esta acabou sendo a última aparição de Almas e Vega no NXT. Smackdown (2018-atualmente) Em 17 de abril de 2018, Almas, ao lado de Zelina Vega, foi convocado para o SmackDown como parte do Superstar Shake-up . 108 Um mês depois, em sua estréia no ringue, Almas derrotou um wrestler local no episódio de 15 de maio do SmackDown Live . 109 110 Pouco depois de sua estréia, no final de maio, Almas foi colocado em sua primeira rivalidade com seu antigo aliado Sin Cara, que tentou convencê-lo a "reconectar" novamente apenas para Almas atacá-lo. 111 112 113 Almas derrotou Cara no episódio de 10 de julho de Smackdown 114e novamente cinco dias depois em uma revanche no Extreme Rules pay-per-view para acabar com sua rivalidade. 115 No episódio de 17 de julho de Smackdown , Almas sofreu sua primeira derrota como parte do elenco principal até então - WWE Champion AJ Styles em uma partida não-título. 116 Ao longo de agosto, Almas e Vega começaram uma briga com Rusev e Lana, a quem eles derrotariam em várias partidas individuais. 117 118 119 Isso levou a uma partida mista entre as duas equipes no SummerSlam em 19 de agosto, onde Almas e Vega foram vitoriosos. 120Dois dias depois, no Smackdown , Rusev e Lana derrotaram Almas e Vega em uma revanche, terminando sua rivalidade no processo. 121 122 Durante o resto do ano, Almas continuou a se apresentar em vários singles 123 124 125 e tag team matches, a maioria dos quais ele iria perder. 126 127 128 129 130 Em 15 de janeiro de 2019, o nome do ringue de Almas foi encurtado para Andrade e ele foi anunciado como um participante para o jogo Royal Rumble de 2019 . Gimmick e personalidade Ao longo de sua carreira, Andrade retratou dois personagens principais, "La Sombra" e "Andrade 'Cien' Almas", com ambos os personagens tendo fases de ser um cara (um "cara bom"), bem como um salto (a " cara mau"). De 2007 até 2014, ele interpretou o personagem mascarado "La Sombra" como um rosto, um jovem, alto voar lutador que usei um monte de alto vôo lucha libre movimentos, especialmente mergulha fora da corda de cima e, ocasionalmente, para fora do ringue para o chão. 133 Na época, ele freqüentemente usava um sentin de saca - rolhas de pernas divididas para mergulhar na corda superior para terminar suas lutas. 133Quando ele a transição de um rosto a um personagem calcanhar em 2014, ele desenvolveu uma personalidade mais individual, atuando cockier e mais descontraído no ringue, agindo impressionado com os seus adversários através da adopção de uma forma mais arrogante, Tranquillo atitude que se tornou sinônimo de toda a Los Membros Ingobernables . Como um calcanhar, ele começou a usar o Sombra Driver (às vezes chamado de Shadow Driver ), um suplex de Schoolboy , que ilustrou sua transição de high-flyer para um wrestler mais baseado em poder. 134 Inicialmente, o personagem Andrade "Cien" Almas foi retratado como um rosto, embora sem muita profundidade para o personagem. Sua volta do salto em 2016 viu um retorno do arroganteTranquilo personagem que ele tinha usado com sucesso, enquanto trabalhava como "La Sombra", agora reforçada pela presença de Zelina Vega , que o ajudou a ganhar partidas por meios desleais. 96 Depois de sua volta do salto, Almas usa frequentemente correndo sucesso joelho dupla contra um adversário sentado no canto do ringue, ou de vez em quando em um oponente inclinou-se contra o poste anel do lado de fora do anel para fazer o movimento parecer mais perigoso . 100 101 135 Depois de sua volta do salto, Almas muitas vezes ganhou seus jogos usando uma chave de braço DDT (que deu o nome de La Sombra ), incluindo o seu NXT Championship vitória sobre o de Drew McIntyre . Títulos e Conquistas *'CBS Sports' **NXT Match of the Year (2018) vs. Johnny Gargano no NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **CMLL Universal Championship (2011) **CMLL World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Volador Jr. **CMLL World Trios Championship (1 vez) – com Máscara Dorada e La Máscara **Mexican National Trios Championship (1 vez) – com El Sagrado e Volador Jr. **NWA World Welterweight Championship (1 vez) **NWA World Historic Middleweight Championship (1 vez) **NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship (2 vezes) **La Copa Junior (2012) **Cuadrangular de Parejas (2014) – com Omar Brunetti **Reyes del Aire (2013, 2015) **Torneo Corona (2008) – com Metalik **Torneo Gran Alternativa (2007) – com Místico **Torneo Nacional de Parejas Increibles (2013) – com Volador Jr. **CMLL Bodybuilding Contest (2012) **CMLL Tag Team do Ano (2009) – com Volador Jr. **CMLL Technico do Ano (2010) **CMLL Trio do Ano (2010) – *'Lucha Libre Azteca' **LLA Azteca Championship (1 vez) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' **IWGP Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranqueado em #13 de top 500 wrestlers individuais no PWI 500 em 2018 *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **NXT Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Five Star Match vs. Johnny Gargano no NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia Categoria:Wrestlers Mexicanos Categoria:Nascidos em 1989 Categoria:Wrestlers de Terceira Geração Categoria:Usuários de Máscaras Categoria:Wrestlers da WWE Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da NJPW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da CMLL Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers do NXT